halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Angels
Angels are the first creation of God and Goddess and thir duty is to protect creation from evil threats and to preserve human kind: they are as such archenemies of the demons, except those that were cast out of Heaven. Angels cast out of Heaven are called Fallen Angels and they are among the most dangerous beings in the universe, since they use not only their light powers, but also dark nature powers. Characteristics Kinds of Angels Heaven Angel Heaven Angels are the classic Angels that live in Heaven and originally served God, however after Lucifer's Rebellion God and Goddess left Heaven and so Angels are now guided by the Archangels and Michael, who has become the new Ruler of Heaven. Heaven Angels are now guardians of Heaven and they are also famous for dedicating their lifes to end Half Breeds. Angels are described as being really beatiful and some of them difficult to look for a mortal eye, that cannot completely take the body of a Celestial Being. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are among the Angels that chose to follow Lucifer during his rebellion and for this they were cast out of Heaven: some of them lost all their powers and became the famous Princes of Hell, however those that still belived what they were doing was right, they kept their powers. Even if they may lost a bit their buty and purity, these angels also gained a powerful shadow that granted them some Demonic Powers, making them stronger than before. Fallen Angels are very dangerous, especially if they sire Nephilims, that will become a bit more powerful than their angelic parent, because they will also gain all the dark powers gained from Fallen Angels. However to keep these powers Fallen Angels must act with moral, otherwise they will become completely demonic, like it happened for the Princes of Hell. Ranks of Angels Higher Angels (First sphere) Archangels The Archangels are the oldest and most powerful angels God and Goddess ever created: they are also known as the Primordial Angels and they are greately respected because of their powers. Currently there are only four Archangels in heaven, since the others three were banished because they refused to bow before human kind. Archangels can easily be distinguished from the other angels, since they have three pair of wings instead of just one. Seraphim Seraphims are the second most powerful kind of angels created and their duty is to bring peace and prosperity all over the world. Yet, they are also incredibly powerful in battlefields and they can give the positive emotions, such as courage, to continue to fight,. Seraphims are born singers and they can easily enchant anyone with their voices and they are known to be the most skilled Angels into magic, making them quite powerful and respected. Powers Powers are the main warriors among Higher Angels and they are surapassed in power only by the Archangels and the Seraphims, yet they can defeat the latters, since they are more skilled fighters. Powers wear a complete red armor when they are fighting, making them even more dangerous Gregori/ Watchers Gregori were the youngest of Higher Angels and they are known to have sided with Lucifer during his rebellion. When Lucifer failed, they were cast out of Heaven and they became the first Fallen Angels. They then sired many Nephilims with humans, giving birth to the first half breeds. Before turning against God, Gregori were the guardians of the First Shere. Middle Angels (Second sphere) Cherubins Cherubins have the duty to bring love among human kind and to help them to purge themselves. Cherubins are said to be able to read emotions such as love. For this they are sent to Earth, so that God's values will prevail. Cherubins are the archery of the angels and they usually prefer to use their bows and arrows. Thrones Thrones are God's symbol of justice and authority: when God must warn someone because he is going in the wrong path, he always send a Throne. Thrones can be considered the messagers of God. Malakhims The ordinary angels. Though they are less powerful compared to higher orders of angels, thus being not nearly as powerful as the Higher Angels, these celestial beings are still very strong, fast, and formidable foes. Lower Angels (Third sphere) Virtues Virtues are among the lower angels, but they are respected because of their healing abilities: Virtues have saved more than one angel from horrible fates and for this reason they are loved by their eldest brothers. Virtues always carries a kit to save lifes, so that if they find anyone in danger, they can save him. Ophaims Ophaims are the gate keepers of Heaven and their duty is to wait for souls to arrive at the Purely Gates of Heaven and take them to their Heavens. There are many of them all over Heaven and they always watches the gates of Heaven. They are known to be gentle towards human souls that cross Heaven's gates. Ishims The lowest angels and God's latest creation, the Ishims' duty is to send God's will on hearth, so that His will can be done. They are the most numerous kind of angels and also the weakest, but they are respected among their brothers. God also created Ishims so that Archangels usually use them to replace Higher Angels and they always choose those that have proven themseves worthy to gain a promotion. Powers and abilities Common Powers * Immortality: Angels are immortal and they do not age once they reach full maturity. ** Advanced Healing Factor: Angels wounds heal much faster than those of Humans, however Angels cannot heal themselves from wounds inflicted from more powerful beings. To heal themselves from those injuries, they need the help of a more powerful being. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: Angels are immune to many weapons and as such is really hard to hurt them. While weaker Angels can be injured by Earth weapons, the most powerful ones can only be defeated by magical weapons, but some of them must be really powerful to kill them. Higher Angels are immune to any angelic weakness, while Middle Angels can resist moderately attacks that would kill Lower Angels. * Angelic Smite: all Angels can smite their foes, however it only works against weaker beings and Lower Angels need physical contact to smite their foes, while Middle Angels can also use this power from some distance. High Tier Angels can smite their foes from a great distance and all they require is a gesture or a thought, which is more than enough to kill many beings in less than a second. * Reality Warping: Angels can alterate the logic around the universe with just a thought, however only the most powerful Angels can deeply affect the reality around themselves. Angels can however can affect reality very much and the strongest one can even open portals to other dimension. * Angelic Magic: Angels are gifted with incredible Light and divine powers that allows them to fight many dark creatures, such as Lovecraftians and Demons with ease. Angels' divine powers can help them in battle in many occassions and many of them prefer to use magic rather than weapons when fighting against their foes, since they belive is safer for them. ** Angelic Runes: Angels can form runes with the stele and use them for whatever they wants. Angels can draw runes on their body or weapons to empower themselves, allowing them to fight many poweful opponents with ease. Angels also use runes to ccreate prisons to trap their foes or to enchant powerful objects. ** Healing/ Purification: Angels are famous healers and they are described by many as being capable to purify and heal almost everyone in the world, however they cannot purify those that are above their powers, such as Eldritch Horrors and Prime Demons, who are above their powers. ** Photokinesis: as the creation of God, the Primordial Being of Light, Angels can summon the light at their command and use it to kill hundreds of dark beings, however they must be careful, because their light can only kill those that are of their same level of power. *** White Light: Angels can summon at their aid the White Light, the purest kind of light and use it to kill hundreds of Demons. The strongest Angels can also summon the Holy White Light, in which they infuse their divine and beatiful powers inside the White Light, making it far more powerful and dangerous. * Aeterkinesis: Angels can manipulate the Aether or Celestial Element, which allows them to empower their angelic abilities to a much higher degree, allowing them to fight against foes that would normally kill them. Angels can use this element to conjure more powerful attacks, however the effect will last only for a while and Angels will have to absorb the Aether once again to reach this superior power. * Wings: Angels can open their wings and use them to fly; bydoing so they will be able to travel through great distances an reach places that humans very difficult manage to find. These wings are also durable and they can both be used as a weapon or as a shield. ** Dimension Travel: Angels can use their wings to travel between realms, allowing them to go from Heaven to Earth or to Hell. * Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire): * Weather Manipulation: * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Speed: ** Wings Speed: * Superhuman Agility: * Superhuman Durability: * Superhuman Stamina: * Mental Manipulation: ** Dream Manipulation: * Telekinesis: * Telepathy: * Sacred Blood: Angels' blood is sacred and is lethal for many Demons, however Greater Demons can resist the poisonus effects, but they can still allucinate if they drink too much. Prime Demons can only be killed by the blood of an Arch Nephilim. High Tier Angels * High Tier Angelic Powers: Higher Angels posses much greater power than those of the other Angels, since they received a vast amount of power and they can only be bested by creatures like the Old Ones or Greater Demons, otherwise they will certanly win. Higher Angels can also easily defeat many Half Breeds with little effort, showing an advanced level of power. ** Angelic Control: Higher Angels can control the other Angels and Archangels can control every other kind of Angel in the world, allowing them to become very dangerous, because they can force weaker beings to act against their will. ** Cosmic Awareness: as the oldest Angels, High Tier Angels posses a vast knowledge about the Universe and as such there is little they do not know. However only Archangels posses a form of Onmiscence and however is much inferior to that of Primordial Beings, since they were old when the Archangels were just born. Archangels * Mid/ Low Tier Omnipotence: ** Nigh Omnipotence: '''since they are 15 billions years old, these Angels have seen almost everything and as such they hold a great amont of knowledge about the Universe. This makes Archangels very dangerous, since there is little to nothing that they do not know or they find difficult to understand. Seraphim * '''Advanced Pirokinesis (Holy Fire): Seraphim are capable to use Holy Fire much better than even Archangels, since they trained themselves into using magic with great attention. Seraphim's control over Holy Fire is so great that they can easily generate waves of energy that will wipe out entire armies of Demons. * Higher Angelic Magic: '''Seraphim have a higher level of magic inside them, second only to Archangels. However many Seraphim surpasse the Archangels into ability, since they prefer to use magic rather than their Seraph's Blades. * '''Singing Mastery: Seraphim were born to become singers and as such they were known to be able to create beautiful music with their voices and capable to create incredible harmony. Seraphim spend their time singing when they are not fighting. ** Sonic Scream: Seraphim can also focus their singing power into a powerful scream that will allow them to send their foes miles away if they put enough energy inside them. These screams are powerful enough to knock you down. Powers * Weapon Manifestation: Powers can also create power from nowhere, allowing them to manifest new weapons if they lose their original ones, however these will only be a weaker version of their weapons and they will be easily destroyed. These weapons can only damage beings of High Tier Power. * Advanced Fighting Skills: '''since Powers were created to be the fighters among Higher Angels, they posses a natural aptitude for fighting and they already know a bit on how to use Angelic weapons and martial arts. Powers are also skilled into learning how to use new weapons and this allows them to become very powerful and dangerous beings when they need to be. Watchers/ Grigori * '''Enchanted Physical Conditions: these Angels are the second angels most powerful physically and this allows them to match their rivals Powers, since they are physically superior to them, but they are less skilled. However since Watchers became Fallen Angels, now they are more powerful than before and as such they are now superior to Powers. * Enchanted Senses: '''as the Watchers, these angels posses senses that are second only to Archangels and their duty was to guard Heaven so they received senses so sharp that is really hard to surprise them, especially because their senses are always on the alert. Middle Angels Cherubins * '''Emotions Control: * Enchanted Beauty: * Positive Emotions Manipulation: Thrones * Authority Incarnation: Weaknesses Category:Half Breed Battles Category:Angels